Entre passé et présent
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: Son regard se porta sur les hautes branches du saule cogneur et sa main se posa sur son cou alors qu'un long frisson le parcourait.Il devrait avoir oublié,avoir pardonné,mais ce n'était pas le cas.Réincarné, aujourd'hui il revient et il n'est pas le seul.


Titre : Entre passé et présent

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : humour

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

Dédicace : Marie, cette fic est pour toi parce que comme moi tu refuse de le savoir parti.

* * *

Note : Sans grande prétention, je vais essayer de la finir vite celle là. Pardonnez mes fautes, je n'ai guère écrit depuis plusieurs mois et j'ai toujours été une bille en orthographe (et puis j'ai les ongles qui ce prennent dans le clavier TT)

* * *

**Prologue**

**Le retour**

La silhouette du château fut enfin visible et autour de lui de nombreux halètements ce firent entendre. En admiration devant l'imposant monument les enfants ne dirent plus mot et il ce surprit à faire de même. Onze ans... Onze longues années qu'il avait quitté ce lieux contre sa volonté ne pensant plus avoir le privilège d'y revenir un jour. Lorsque les barques accostèrent et qu'Hagrid les mena jusqu'aux portes de l'école il ne put empêcher une vague de nostalgie de le balayer. Son regard se porta sur les hautes branches du saule cogneur et sa main se posa sur son cou alors qu'un long frisson le parcourait. Il devrait avoir oublié, avoir pardonné, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les portes s'ouvrirent et tous pénétrèrent pour la première fois dans Poudlard. Les chuchotements émerveillés reprirent et il secoua la tête de gauche à droite de dépit face à tant de niaiserie. Pourtant à la commissure de ses lèvres un sourire naissait. Il était de retour chez lui, dans cette maison qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Les souvenirs déferlaient en lui comme des vagues qu'il ne pouvait endiguer, il n'entendit même pas le géant parler, ni même les autres enfants débattre de ce qui ce passerait ensuite, seule une main qui ce posa sur son épaule le tira de son passé.

-« Dis, tu sais pourquoi il nous font attendre ici ? » demanda un garçon un peu rondouillard une lueur de panique dans les yeux.

Il haussa les épaules simplement sans un mot pensant que cela suffirait à décourager le jeune sorcier ; mais au lieux de cela l'autre s'accrocha

-« Mes frères m'ont dit qu'on allait devoir affronter un Troll des montagnes ! » repris t-il.

L'information circula si vite dans la foule qu'à peine quelques secondes plus tard tous ne parlaient plus que de ce troll. Excédé il soupira et déclara d'une voix égale

-« Ils prépare le Choixpeau. »

-« Vous voilà bien informé jeune homme » intervint une voix qu'il reconnue de suite.

-« Minerva » forma ses lèvres.

Mais la veille femme n'entendit pas. Comme chaque année depuis maintenant si longtemps elle prévint les élèves de ce qui les attendait au cour de l'année, de leurs devoirs envers leurs aînés, leurs maisons et leurs professeurs. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille, il connaissait déjà toute cela.

Au début il s'était cru fou, affabulateur.

Il s'était dit que c'était impossible, que tout ces rêves n'étaient que pure invention mais plus le temps passait, plus ces 'rêves' ce faisaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus horribles. Mais jamais il n'avait voulut croire qu'il s'agissait de la réalité, d'un passé qui aurait été le sien, jamais jusqu'à ce jour où ce fut sa propre mort qui le réveilla en sursaut. Sa main c'était posée sur son cou et toute la signification de sa cicatrice lui apparu soudain. Ce fut le jour où l'enfant qu'il était devenue disparu. La première fois en neuf ans qu'il prononça son ancien nom comme étant réellement le sien. « Severus Snape... » A partir de ce jour il ne fut plus le même.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand et tout les premières année entrèrent à la suite du professeur de métamorphose. Son regard ce posa sur le siège du directeur puis ce voilà de tristesse. Dumbledore n'était pas là. Dumbledore n'occuperait plus jamais ce siège. A la place du vieil homme : Flitwick, il regardait les élèves d'un air serein, perché sur quelques coussins, Severus se retint de rire mais un sourire déforma tout de même ses traits.

Evidement il n'était plus le même, son esprit était resté intouché, mais son corps était celui d'un enfant, l'enfant de celle qui l'avait mise au monde. Bien qu'il resta brun, ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi sombres, plus aussi tourmentés. Il restait petit mais il n'était plus maigrichon comme il avait pus l'être à sa première année, certes fin, sa figure avait toutes les rondeurs de l'enfance. Il possédait une peau ivoire légèrement écorché par endroit comme tout enfant qui parfois ce laissait aller aux plaisirs du jeu. En revanche il avait de très belles mains, des mains qui n'avaient rien à voir avec celles des enfants de son âges...

Les enfant passèrent les uns après les autres sous le Choixpeau et cela ne sembla guère intéresser le petit Severus, lui n'avait qu'une hâte retrouver la table des Serpentard, déjeuner, et aller visiter Poudlard.

-« Au fait, je m'appelle Alexander Haybs, et toi ? » demanda le garçon rondouillard d'un peu plus tôt.

-« Severus » Fit il après un long moment d'hésitation.

Le brun vit le regard de son vis à vis s'éclairer d'une lueur de joie et il regretta aussitôt de s'être présenter. Il allait rectifier son erreur lorsque le malheureux Alexander fut appelé par Mc Gonnagal.

-« A plus tard » lança le garçon et Severus grogna pour seule réponse.

-« GRYFFONDOR !! » Hurla le Choixpeau quelques minutes plus tard

Et Severus pensa réellement à ce pendre

. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva de la table des rouge et or et Alexander eu un immense sourire ainsi qu'un grand signe de main pour Severus. Lequel l'ignora superbement jusqu'à ce que ce fut son tour d'être appelé. Mc Gonnagal leva son parchemin à nouveau, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche lorsqu'elle lut le nom du prochain première année. Des souvenirs, douloureux pour la plus part lui revinrent en mémoire et sa voix trembla légèrement quand elle annonça :

-« Severus Orié »

Soupirant le sus nommé s'avança de quelques pas et monta les quelques marches qui le séparait du Choixpeau. Son regard croisa quelques instant des yeux vert bien connus de lui et il se figea. Que faisait Potter assit à la table des professeurs ? Severus dévisagea Harry intensément avant de lever si élégamment un sourcil comme il le faisait jadis, alors que les rôles étaient encore inversé. Les yeux du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'écarquillèrent à cette vue et son cerveau ce mit à fomenter des hypothèses plus bizarres les unes que les autres.

Enfin Severus s'assit et il ne fallut pas deux minutes pour que le Choixpeau ne ce mettent à lui parler.

-« Tiens tiens. Que voilà une chose étrange. Severus Snape hein, pourquoi avoir changer de nom ? »

-« J'ai assez insister pour qu'ils changent mon prénom, je peux encore attendre pour le nom. » répondit il simplement

-« Je vois. Huuum dans quelle maison vais je bien pouvoir te mettre... »

-« Serpentard c'est évident ! »

-« Tu pense ? Je trouve que Gryffondor t'irai parfaitement. »

Déjà bien pâle l'enfant perdit ses dernières couleurs en entendant ces mots, la simple pensée qu'il puisse être envoyé à Gryffondor lui fit tourner la tête, il eu soudain des envies de meurtre sur le Choixpeau lorsqu'il l'entendit plus qu'il ne le vit, prendre une grande inspiration pour hurler enfin le nom de sa maison.

-« ... SERPENTARD ! »

Son corps entier ce détendit à ce mot et c'est fier de lui qu'il gagna la table des verts et argents. A peine assit son regard ce posa sur le professeur Potter et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'à nouveau on le coupa dans ses réflexions.

-« Severus, le même nom que l'un des directeurs de Poudlard . » Fit une voix à sa droite.

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête pour voir qui était l'impudent qui osait lui parler ainsi mais son regard méchant tomba dans deux yeux bleus pétillants de malice. Severus resta quelques secondes sans voix mais lorsque l'autre sortit de sa robe de sorcier un bonbon qui enfourna dans sa bouche avec un large sourire, le doute n'était plus de mise.

-« Al... Al... Albus !! » Son cris fut noyer dans un marée d'applaudissements mais son air choqué ne passa pas inaperçu.

Le bonbonnomane

ne lui répondit pourtant pas, il se contenta de faire semblant d'applaudir avant de se tourner vers le jeune brun un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Il agita son index et dit

A suivre !

Oui, je sais très court ce prologue, mais voilà, j'ai mit l'essentiel j'espère qu'il vous à plus

Gros bisou, à bientôt j'espère.


End file.
